ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Thorton
July 15, 1979 (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) |hometown = The Depths of Hell |music = Creeping Death by Metallica (Instrumental) |current_efeds = SWF (Superior Wrestling Federation) |previous_efeds = XPW (Xtreme Pro Wrestling) |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Heavyweight, Powerhouse |finisher = Satan Bomb, Packet Slam, Fire Sleeper |handler = Tristina Danielson |debut = 2008 |record = (XPW: 0 - 2) (SWF: 0 - 0) }} James Leonard Randolph (Born July 15, 1979) is currently signed to an E-Fed known as SWF (Superior Wrestling Federation), With the ring name "The Devil" Jimmy Thorton. He is one of the 3 triplets in his family. Tyler William Randolph and Jaden Husky Randolph. James loves to study about God and church. Ever since he was 4, He went to church with his mom and learn about Jesus Christ. When James was 10 years old, Him and the triplets got a puppy named Timber. 1 year later, Timber died of eating chocolate and suffered a Heart Attack. He was not the only victim. Jaden died of eating a pill, Which he thought was candy. James quoted that he was going to get some water from the bathroom to drink with it. They were working on the water in the Kitchen. James and Tyler both continued on their becoming a wrestler dreams. Tyler died of accidently being electrocuted, After a hair dryer fell in the bathtub. James quoted that it accidently fell in after he stubbed his toe on the wall. He ran to tell his mom, But Tyler had his bath ready. James quoted again that Tyler was the smartest of the bunch, and that he was the friendliest. Professional Wrestling Career Xtreme Pro Wrestling (March 2008 - November 2008) XPW (March 2008) James made his debut in XPW under the ring name of Mike Dawson. In his first match, He lost to Jordan Postl in his ring debut. He accused Jake Daniels of his loss, So he challenged him to a Dawson Dumpster match. On the episode of the match, He never showed up. Therefore, Daniels won on account of a forfeit. Injury, Retirement, and Part Time Appearances It was later revealed that James had suffered a serious back injury after tripping down the stairs. He said that he was getting ready to leave his house, But he tripped down the stairs. James posted on the XPW website that he had retired due to injury. In September 2008, James was spotted in the audience to watch the main event, Jordan Postl -vs- Jake Daniels for the XPW Championship. James jumped out of the crowd and slid through the ring, Distracting both wrestlers. When they started to wrestle again, James slid through again, This time tripping Jordan. Jordan started chasing James through the crowd. Meanwhile, The referee continued the count. At the count of 10, Daniels was mad. He wrecked everything in sight. Jordan carried his title out of the building. Daniels stared at James, Pointed at him, and said "YOU!". The next week James sat in the audience again, This time though if he interfered in the title match, He would be banned from XPW property. When the match started, James didn't do anything at first, But later he went into the ring and tackled Jordan, Being banned from XPW in the process. But he still figured out ways to get in the building. Daniels then challenged James to a match, But James declined. Coming out of retirement, Heel turn, and Re - Injury (October 2008 - November 2008) On October 2008, James had attacked XPW icon, The Iron Mailman. Thus, Turning heel in the process. James quoted on his Twitter that he didn't want to turn heel, But his family was losing money and he needed a storyline. XPW pressed charges on James but he declined to go to court. James was attacked during a farewell speech by The Iron Mailman. Iron Mailman brought a Kendo Stick with him and started hitting him on the injured back. On November 2008, It was posted on the XPW website that he had suffered another back injury. James had planned on coming out of retirement in December, But on his blog he posted that he would retire for good in XPW due to back problems. Superior Wrestling Federation (June 2010 - Present) Return to Wrestling James made his official post on his blog that he joined SWF. He has yet to have a debut match. Personal Life James is from Moultrie, Georgia, USA. He loves to watch WWE and TNA. At any chance he can, He'll watch it. He also loves many TV shows such as South Park, Family Guy, Robot Chicken, etc. James Leonard Randolph is not his real name either. His name is Matthew. His dog is actually named Timber, Which is a Siberian Husky and he also has a Black Tabby named Penny. He does not have triplet brothers, Instead he has a sister named Holly. His father has not died yet, and He loves Pizza, Tuna Casserole, Hot Dogs, etc. Matthew has assured everyone that when he grows up, He will be a professional wrestler. Matthew's favorite wrestler is The Undertaker. Next in the list is Triple H, Christian, and Randy Orton. In Wrestling Finishing Moves As Mike Dawson *Mike Massage (Take your opponent and hold him horozontally, Put his side on your knee and push down on them) *Dawson Dump (Put both of your opponent's legs around your body, Put your arms under their arms and put above head and drop) As "The Devil" Jimmy Thorton *Satan Bomb (F-5 turned into an RKO) *Packet Slam (Put knees together, Jump and bend knees, and drop on opponent) *Fire Sleeper (Put your right arm under and over your opponent's and put your left arm around your opponent's head and squeeze) Signature Moves *5 Knuckle Shuffle *Abdominal Stretch *Big Boot *Chokeslam *Clothesline *DDT *Figure 4 Leg Lock *Flying Clothesline *Sidewalk Slam *Spinebuster *Suicide Dive *Uppercut Managers *'Tristina Danielson (Valet)' Nicknames As Mike Dawson *The Mikeman *Mike McDevil *Dawson Doomsday As "The Devil" Jimmy Thorton *The Ultimate Hellraiser *Satan's Brother *The Helltron 2010 'Taunts' *Bringing fingers in to show knuckles (Usually signifying Satan Bomb) (June 2010 - Present) *Put hands out a little above head with fingers still out (At beginning of match) (June 2010 - Present) *Bend down with arms crossed, Then rise up with arms up, leaning back then fire at pyro at stage goes off (After victory) (June 2010 - Present) Quotes *You will.... Go... To.... Hell! (Then rolls eyes) (June 2010 - Present) *You shall be devilized. (June 2010 - Present) Entrance Themes *Hero by Skillet (March 2008) *'Creeping Death by Metallica' (June 2010 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments Category:XPW Category:SWF Category:"The Devil" Jimmy Thorton Category:Mike Dawson